


Isekai'd... Again!

by AnimeGenork



Series: Isekai'd... Again! [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Kortia (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies ahead of time, Crossover, Digimon jokes abound, F/M, Gen, Isekai, Isekai within an Isekai, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGenork/pseuds/AnimeGenork
Summary: An isekai within an isekai wasn’t exactly how Dakota thought this was going to go.When Dakota and her maybe-crush Gerald are transported into the world of Digimon, only Dakota knows what's going on. But why are they in the Digital World in the first place? And who the hell decided a double isekai was a good idea?
Relationships: Gerald Yori/Adventurer
Series: Isekai'd... Again! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050743
Kudos: 2





	Isekai'd... Again!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke once, and then I took it too far. So I used humor to compensate.
> 
> Bonus points if you locate the really funny line.

An isekai within an isekai wasn’t exactly how Dakota thought this was going to go.

All she’d asked was that Gerald meet her outside the city. It wasn’t a date—really, it wasn’t! She was just trying to figure out a way to find out more about Vallauria, and since Gerald was so forthcoming with information… Seriously, it had nothing to do with wanting to spend more time with him!

Okay, so maybe it was sort of a date. She had asked him to meet her in the Field of Flowers. But to be honest, that was because she had the urge to see it again.

Dakota got there early, if only so she could have some time to herself to just admire the flowers. There was a vast array of them, of course, but they looked a lot different than the ones she’d find pictures of on the Internet, back home.

The air was scented in the way Dakota had gotten used to ever since she’d woken up here. This was nicer, though, fresher. She crouched by a patch of blue flowers that looked a lot like a cross between roses and peonies. They were several shades of blue, instead of just one. There was even one that matched her eye color, which, despite this new body, was the same as back home.

As she gently reached out to touch the petals, a voice said, “They match your eyes.”

She jumped and whipped around, her hood flying off her hair in the process. “Gerald!”

He stared at her blankly from the edge of the trees. But unless she was mistaken, that was a hint of amusement in his hazel eyes. She had to tear her eyes away from him so he wouldn’t catch her. “I thought that, too.” Fingering the bloom, she added, “It’s weird, but… it also kind of reminds me of something else.”

Now that she’d said it, this particular shade of blue did remind her of something. Her eyes narrowed as she racked her brain to remember. Something was nagging at her about this blue.

Though she knew Gerald was going to think she was a total spaz, she stood up, quickly, and glanced around. This couldn’t be a coincidence. That blue…

“Dakota?” Gerald leaned over so he could look her in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh,” she stammered. “I’m not sure. There’s something… something familiar here.”

“Familiar?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes roamed the field, spotting other flowers that seemed to stick out to her. There was a yellow one that seemed to gleam in the sunlight, and a pink one that seemed too bright to be real. Another was a soft green, which was odd to see, and there was one that was a lighter blue than the one she’d been admiring before. In fact, it almost seemed gray. Another was a deep red, and there was a purple one that drew her eye. And then…

With a gasp, Dakota ran over to the other side of the field, where one flower sat away from the rest. It was a lovely shade of orange, but if anything about these flowers was clear, it was that their colors weren’t by mere chance. Was this really happening? Had this really followed her to Vallauria?

“Gerald, if I told you there was something up with these flowers, would you believe me?” Dakota asked, turning over her shoulder to look at him.

He walked slowly around the edge of the flowers to join her, his eyes on the flower in front of her. “I would,” he said slowly. “It’s strange that some of these don’t have a color similar to any of the others.”

“You noticed that, too?”

“Yup.” Pulling his gaze away from the flower, he met Dakota’s eyes. “Good eye, kid.”

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, “We’re the same age, wise ass.”

A weird sound came from his mouth. Was he… chuckling? Dakota couldn’t even look at him after that as she turned back to the flower. Why did it seem so familiar?

She looked back at the blue flower and again at the orange one. Then it occurred to her why she knew these colors. Most of her teenage years had been spent thinking about them, memorizing their meanings and importance.

Just as the memory tugged at her, Gerald reached for the flower. But before she could stop him, everything went fuzzy and seemed to spin around her. The last thing she remembered was latching onto Gerald’s arm before she fell into what seemed to be a bottomless chasm.

***

Colors. Dakota woke up to tons and tons of colors. It was overwhelming at first, but after a few blinks, she adjusted.

Sitting up, she rubbed her head, glancing around at the unfamiliar trees around her. They had a touch of familiarity, as did the air around her. It was… nostalgic? Sentimental? Something like that.

That was when the creature leaped out of the bushes and onto her lap.

See, she would’ve screamed if she hadn’t gotten used to the idea of Dires and whatnot. Also, this creature was familiar to her.

“Pa… Patamon?”

The little flying puffball grinned up at her, his little paws grasping onto her shirt (which definitely wasn’t the same one she’d been wearing before she’d conked out). “You know my name!”

“Of course I do. You were always my favorite,” she said, scratching him behind his wing as he giggled.

Wait. There was something she was forgetting. Or, really, someone. “Patamon, do you know where my Ge—my friend is?”

Wow. _That_ was quite the slip of the tongue. _Way to keep that on the down low, Kota._

“He’s right behind you, silly!”

“Huh?” Dakota turned around and saw Gerald passed out on the ground behind her. And unless she was mistaken, that was an orange dinosaur hovering over him, looking confused and concerned.

No freaking way.

Dakota shifted into a squatting position and poked Gerald’s cheek. “Gerald. Gerald. Wake up. We caused the end of the world and have to repopulate.”

That got him up. He shot into a sitting position and gave her a fierce glare. It made her cackle a little bit as he took in the creatures with them and their new surroundings, as well as their new clothes. “Very funny, Dakota. Take us back.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I have no idea how we got here or how we can get back.”

Gerald heaved a great sigh and ran a hand through his hair before he stopped. “What…” 

Dakota glanced up at the top of Gerald's head. "Ah, so you're a Goggle Boy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means your life is gonna suck from now on."

“Fantastic,” he deadpanned, removing the goggles now strapped around his head and staring at them as if they were the reason for his anger. “Like I needed that over my head.”

“On the bright side, it also means you’re the best character, hands down.” Dakota grinned, realizing that in some ways, Gerald reminded her of her favorite fictional character. Not that she’d really ever be able to see him in any way again, thanks to the whole isekai thing.

Her companion didn’t seem very impressed with her assessment. “What are we, in a book?”

“You wish.” Jumping to her feet, she spread her arms while Patamon flew behind her and spread his wings. “We’re in the Digital World!”

Once again, he was not impressed. “Again, what the hell does that mean?”

Dakota shrugged. “Most likely, we were summoned here to save the world from evil Digimon who are trying to oppress the good Digimon, like these guys here,” she explained, gesturing to Patamon and Agumon now sitting beside him.

Crouching beside him again, she smiled. “But it’ll be fine, since we’re here together, right?”

She was pretty sure she was imagining the blush that was spreading across his face, but then she was distracted by a noise coming from the forest around them. Were those footsteps she was hearing…?

Gerald apparently heard it, too, as he instinctively reached for his weapons… which were no longer there. That would probably end up being a problem if they didn’t figure out their situation soon.

Just before she was about to suggest they try running for their lives, another person burst into the clearing, immediately doubling over to catch their breath.

When they looked up, Dakota’s eyes widened at the light-colored hair and playful eyes. There was simply no way he was here, too, and yet…

“ZENO?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I honestly didn't expect to make a multi-part fic when I first spouted this nonsense, but it appears as if there will be at least another part... I'm so sorry.


End file.
